Glass Moon
by Sweet-Nessie
Summary: Suicida-se, alguém lhe dá uma nova oportunidade. Bella uma vampira NORMAL continua na busca do seu irmão mais novo dá-do á adopção á nascença.Durante a sua jornada faz novos amigos e um novo amor, Edward um humano, mas nem tudo são rosas..Contém SPOILERS*
1. Waking Up

Abri os olhos com o raiar do sol ofuscante incidindo sobre as minhas pálpebras. A dor cessou.

Tudo estava mais claro, mais nítido, ao abrir os olhos observando o presente acabei por me aperceber que todo o meu passado era baseado em meras recordações que estavam agora foscas, completamente desfocadas. A dor tinha sido agoniante, pior que tudo que alguma vez havia imaginado. Era impossível descreve-la. Impossível.  
Mas uma coisa, eu, conseguia dizer. O que eu preferia naquele momento, naquele momento de dor.

Acho que ter os pulmões a queimar por mais ar, enquanto te estás a afogar; a agonia de acordar dentro de caixão e estar a aterrorizada sabendo que vais morrer estando sufocando a cada segundo que passa; embebendo-te em ácido; dilacerando-te a pouco e pouco; passando-te com um ferro a ferver em cima calmamente; ou acorrentando-te á maior e mais dolorosa fogueira de todos os tempos não era suficiente para descrever aquela dor. Claro que não. Nem tudo junto era um terço daquilo que eu havia sentido. Só desejava realmente morrer.  
Tinha perdido a noção do espaço e do tempo.

Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso. "17 De Outubro de 2003 - 19.38 H"

Haviam passado 3 dias desde que eu estava inconsciente, desde que eu estava naquele sono de morte. Apesar de tudo não me tinha surpreendido. Ou tinha? Talvez fosse cedo, pensei ter passado uma eternidade sentindo a cada segundo que o relógio avançava, a dor pormenorizada, aquela dor que me queimava por dentro.  
Além disso não me lembrava muito do que na realidade se tinha passado.  
Olhei, observando o cenário á minha volta, era-me familiar mas definitivamente nunca aqui tinha estado antes!  
Era tudo realmente belo, mesmo muito bonito e acolhedor.

Já se sentiam as gotas de orvalho a cair, considerava que devia estar um frio de rachar mas não me fazia diferença nenhuma, estava óptima e os meus sentidos nunca em toda a minha vida tinham estado tão apurados, eu conseguia ver, ouvir, sentir e cheirar tudo na maior perfeição. Parecia que as gotas de orvalho desciam em cámara lenta do céu até ao local onde eu estava, era tudo tão perfeito.

Esta clareira era magnífica! As árvores a rodearem tudo em plena simetria, o vento cortava a minha cara da mesma maneira que embalava as folhas em tons de Outono, fazendo-as dançar ou mesmo cair acompanhando e completando a outra manta de folhas que cobria o chão húmido.

Haviam vários caminhos pelo interior das árvores alguns deles eram entrecortados por um fino riacho feito de águas claras e limpidas, a uns bons metros de distância eu conseguia ver bem minúsculos grãos de pólen a flutuar, descendo ás águas do pequeno riacho. O musgo de um verde vivo e brilhante predominava incrustado nos troncos de árvores espalhados por todos os lados, era tudo tão belo. Começou a chover ligeiramente.

Das duas, uma, ou eu estava a sonhar ou eu estava morta e finalmente tinha encontrado o paraíso. O meu paraíso pessoal.  
Um perfume fresco invadiu as minhas narinas e rapidamente me levantei num salto.

- Wow! Que foi isto? - Perguntei-me

Nem sequer tinha pensado em me levantar e já estava de pé . Foi tudo demasiado rápido. Algo se estava a passar e eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que era, estava muito, muito confusa. O vento passou como um raio fazendo esvoaçar o meu cabelo e trazendo aquele perfume consigo, um cheiro delicioso.  
Aquele cheiro delicioso que me fez rasgar a garganta.

Lembrei-me que já não comia nem bebia nada há três dias, durante o meu estado de inconsciência, desde que me tinha mandado daquele penhasco.  
Só tinha recordações a passar na minha cabeça atrav és de um vidro baço, muito fosco. Mas eu sabia que eram reais. Eu sentia-o.  
Aquele vulto me suportando em seus braços gelados e fortes, sugando-me da água que, eu, já tinha a certeza que me tinha levado para todo o sempre.

A minha mente me havia proibido de acessar a outros dados, pós salto. Talvez fosse demais para uma só pessoa. Fui andando lentamente por entre as árvores, não sabia bem o que fazer ou para onde ir, mas também pouco me interessava no momento.

Avistei uma queda de água, a poucos metros daqui, precisava de beber água e tomar um banho, estava-me a sentir suja.  
Continuei o meu percurso, novamente com calma, afinal não estava com pressa e assim podia ir a apreciar a paisagem, que era a mais bonita que os meus olhos inocentes alguma vez tinham visto.

Minutos mais tarde tinha chegado á cascata, mais uma ilusão maravilhosa no meio de todo este cenário magnificente. Estava a anoitecer mas apesar disso a minha visão continuava da mesma maneira apurada de quando estava com a claridade da luz do dia. Apesar de não ter estado sol, esteve um dia simples, claro, limpo e sempre muito bonito e fresco.  
Tirei a roupa, deixando somente a roupa interior e entrei para aquela cascata inundada de vida.  
A temperatura da água não se diferenciava com a da minha pele, mas não podia estar morna, muito menos quente, estávamos em pleno Outono e durante a noite quase fechada.

Não tinha noção do quente e do frio, eu devia estar doente, quase de certeza.  
Banhei-me nas águas calmas durante praí uma hora ou mais. Pouca diferença fazia do tempo que perdia agora que não tinha o que fazer nem para onde ir.  
Estava convicta que deveria estar morta, era a única explicação.  
Talvez eu agora tivesse encontrado a minha própria felicidade. Por muita diferença que fizesse da dos outros, esta era a minha. Só me faltava uma coisa, aquilo que eu mais queria, o meu motivo de estar aqui neste momento, o meu irmão mais novo que nunca cheguei a conhecer e que sempre amei.

***FLASHBACK* **

- Charlie, acabou-se não vamos ficar com a criança e ponto final! - Acordei com os gritos da minha mãe vindos do corredor do outro lado da porta do meu quarto.

-Calma Renée! Não devemos tomar conclusões precipitadas! É assim tão grave o bebé ter um cromossoma a mais?

-Não venhas com facilidades para cima de mim! O Dr. Wilson disse que o bebé não vai ser uma criança como as outras, vai ter deficiências e não temos condições para cuidar de uma criança com graves problemas como estes!

-Deve haver uma maneira... - A minha vontade era sair do quarto a correr e suplicar minha mãe para não ser tão desumana, mas mantive-me quieta como se ainda continuasse a dormir.

-Charlie, não temos tempo nem muito menos condições já te disse. Não há volta a dar. Podemos ter empregos fixos, mas são salários muito baixos. Não dá .

- É essa a tua decisão final?

-Sim.

-E a Bella?

-A Bella por mim não vai saber que alguma vez pode ter um irmão, é melhor para ela e para todos. Ela ainda é uma criança.

-E o que tencionas fazer com o bebé ?

- Com quatro meses já tem um coração a bater, nunca poderia assassinar um ser humano. Vamos dá-lo para adopção. - Notava o tom de sofrimento na voz da minha mãe, podia ter só 8 anos mas eu compreendia bem o que se passava.

-Se assim queres, assim será . - Sim, esta foi a palavra final do meu pai.

***FIM DO FLASHBACK*  
**

Nunca mais ouvi uma palavra deles sobre esse assunto até á 4 dias atrás. Passados 10 anos a minha boca esteve fechada até que a costura rebentou. Eu explodi por dentro, completamente. Eles não sabem o que foi passar 18 anos de solidão, sem ter com quem falar, com quem desabafar, sem saber a quem pedir um conselho. A minha vida não era nada fácil. Raramente via o meu pai sempre ocupado com assuntos policiais, de trabalho. A minha mãe na minha infância pouco carinho me deu, sempre ocupada com "O Espigueiro" - a creche dela; a tomar conta dos filhos dos outros.

Amigos? Eu? Não é uma pergunta considerável, o mais próximo disso era a minha prima Ângela que via uma vez de dois em dois anos, com sorte. Já não aguentava mais atirei-me de um penhasco, foi uma sensação incrível.

Eu pensei brevemente nos cliches, de como devia ver a minha vida a passar na frente dos meus olhos, eu não tinha vontade de lutar. Era tudo tão claro, quase mais definido do que qualquer memória. Os meus ouvidos estavam cheios da água gelada. Mesmo com os meus pulmões a queimar por mais ar e com as minhas pernas congeladas pela água fria, eu estava feliz. Eu havia-me esquecido do que era a verdadeira felicidade. Felicidade. Isso fazia toda a coisa de estar a morrer ser bem suportável. A corrente ganhou nesse momento, lançou-me abruptamente contra alguma coisa dura, talvez uma rocha invisível na escuridão.

E agora estou aqui, sem saber como. Eu digo e repito, estou provavelmente morta e achei o paraíso. Visto que é tudo tão bonito, e arejado.

Levantei-me da rocha em que me tinha sentado, acabado por ter ficado seca e vesti-me.

Estava tudo muito claro apesar de o dia ter acabado, o céu estava iluminado. A lua estava grande, redonda e iluminava toda a escuridão que a noite pudesse causar. As pequenas estrelas acompanhavam a luminosidade da lua, parecia que dançavam á volta dela. Era a lua cheia mais bonita que tinha visto, parecia tão brilhante, tão pura quase que nos reflectia. Era um espelho da alma, demonstrava ser tão forte e era tão frágil como um pequeno vidro que pudesse partir a qualquer toque de uma mão delicada, era como eu. Uma lua de vidro.

Estava com sede, tentei beber a água da nascente perto da cascata mas não acalmou o calor na minha garganta. Ela continuava a arder como o fogo em álcool.  
Continuei o meu caminho para o nada, com os pensamentos a boiar na mente.

Mais uma vez na minha vida eu estava sozinha. Mas aonde? Se eu estivesse viva, como que eu ia conseguir sobreviver? Da pesca? Definitivamente não. Caça? Se tentasse era um outro suicídio. Não queria passar por tudo outra vez, e desta vez não ia escapar.

Achei estranho mas não estava cansada, muito pelo contrário estava bem desperta. Mas eu tinha que dormir ou amanhã ia perder o dia para tentar arranjar uma saida, e apesar de eu conseguir ver estranhamente a 100%, era sempre uma mais-valia caminhar em pleno dia.

Procurei um sítio para ficar e acabei por me aninhar num manto de folhas que estava perto das rochas junto do riacho que corria pelo meio das árvores. Deitei-me, e fechei os olhos. Tentei adormecer mas o sono não vinha. Estava completamente impossível de adormecer, mas eu não desistia fácil, e além disso tornava-se extremamente agradável o som da água a correr, os mochos transmitiam-se entre si em gritos roucos, que se assemelhavam ao ruído de tecido sendo rasgado mas não era desagradável, muito pelo contrário.

O som do vento tambem se distinguia no meio de todos os outros sons, era muito leve e de certa maneira macio, este transportava poeiras, e folhas iam caindo na infinita floresta coberta de uma pano verde e variadas cores de Outono.

Levantei-me enquanto o dia se levantava comigo, eram cerca de seis horas da manhã , e eu não tinha dormido um segundo que fosse, contudo continuava como se o sono não me fizesse falta alguma, como se fosse desnecessário. Acho que conseguia considerar isso pelo lado positivo.

O cheiro delicioso tinha voltado a invadir o meu ser. Não me aguentei e corri atrás dele. Sem nenhum esforço eu corria a uma velocidade incrível, fiquei parva para a minha vida. Eu corria praticamente velocidade da luz pelo meio das árvores, parecia que ia acabar por embater numa mas não, eu distinguia todos os seus pormenores como se estivesse parada em frente a elas só para as apreciar.

O cheiro estava cada vez mais próximo, e eu sabia que era esse que me ia satisfazer.  
Aproximei-me rapidamente até os meus olhos alcançarem a sua fonte.  
Eu consegui ver, fiquei chocada.

Era um alpinista, a fonte do delirante cheiro.

Olhei para o chão e deparei-me com uma poça de água que reflectia os meus olhos arregalados e rubros como sangue.


	2. New Born

Num salto o alcancei. Foi algo irracional. Sentia os meus dentes afiados como lâminas a perfurar a sua garganta como uma faca que passa em manteiga.

Era tão macio, tão frágil e delicado…Suave.

O sangue dele passou por entre os meus lábios rapidamente era impossível parar, tinha um trago maravilhoso! Uma mistura exótica agridoce. Doce e amargo. Também um salgado agradável e tentador um tanto apimentado, mas excelente. A textura assemelhava-se a leite. Era quente, mas ao entrar em mim tornava-se frio como uma pedra de gelo. Algo diferente mas…Irresistível!

Suguei-o até á ultima gota deixando só a carcaça no chão de terra batida.

O calor na minha garganta havia parado.

O que tinha eu feito? Continuava a não entender aquilo em que me tinha tornado, mas o que quer que fosse era algo monstruoso.

Olhei para o pobre homem estendido no solo sem uma gota de sangue no corpo, sim era triste; o homem de feições rosadas agora tinha faces pálidas e enrijecidas.

Mantinha os olhos, agora completamente cinzentos, abertos.

Num acto nobre de solidariedade, fechei-os com a palma da minha mão direita.

Irritei-me. Num brusco e veloz acto arranquei um tronco que se desencaminhava da restante árvore que se encontrava junto a mim. Acho que nem o homem mais forte do mundo teria aptidão para tal feito, era preciso muita força! O tronco era de madeira maciça, e muito grande e pesado. Mas eu erradiquei-o sem algum esforço, por acaso… foi bastante fácil!

Sabem que mais? Se era esta a minha nova natureza, eu ia aceitá-la como uma bênção, e não uma maldição. Se existissem mais como eu iriam ter de o aceitar também, portanto eu adaptar-me-ia.

É a lei da vida, a lei da sobrevivência, e todos têm que a respeitar.

Comecei a juntar as peças do puzzle.

Força, velocidade, olhos vermelhos, indiferença ao sono, pelo que entendia a minha pele estava gelada, rígida e pálida, e ainda o facto de beber sangue.

Algo na minha mente despertou e me induziu a algo.

Seria possível? Poderiam os vampiros ser reais? Será que derretia se me expusesse ao sol? Mas os vampiros não dormiam em caixões? Bem eu nem sequer dormia! Será que eu era intocável ou até mesmo imortal?

Até que a ideia me agradava…Eu sempre fui tão frágil e pequenina…

Uma pergunta que ainda me massacrava a cabeça… O que me aconteceria com a exposição ao sol?

Eu queria respostas.

Sempre fui muito curiosa, e sempre me disseram que a curiosidade matava.

Foi mais forte que eu, por segundos me considerei masoquista e insana mas pouca diferença me fez. Corri em direcção ao cume da montanha onde o sol brilhava no seu ponto mais alto.

Parei. Um passo e era atingida pelos raios solares. Eu não queria morrer outra vez, se é que lhe posso chamar morrer… não queria sentir a mesma dor que sentira anteriormente era demasiado dolorosa, e se com toda aquela dor eu não morresse, esse seria o meu maior desejo.

Acontecesse o que acontecesse eu teria que o enfrentar mais tarde ou mais cedo. Era algo inevitável, e mais vale tarde que nunca, portanto eu iria enfrentá-lo agora.

Fechei os olhos, e dei o temido passo em frente que era preciso e que poderia causar a minha morte.

Já sentia o sol a apoderar-se de mim, mas não sentia dor. Era bom, mas não sabia se esta era uma sensação duradoura ou se em segundos se tornaria numa sensação de morte.

Já estava imóvel no mesmo sítio há mais ou menos um minuto. Nada havia acontecido mas também ainda não tinha ganhado coragem para abrir os olhos e ela, era precisa. Tinha de ver se havia, em mim, diferenças físicas.

Lentamente abri os olhos, mas apenas olhava em frente.

Daqui de cima tinha-se uma vista esplendorosa. Via-se o oceano num azul brilhante e inspirador. As águas estavam calmas, as pequenas ondas cantavam delícias. Cada uma dava lugar á próxima. Era a eterna melodia que eu me sentia capaz de escutar. Avistava pequenos veleiros a milhares de quilómetros. O vento fazia as folhas dançarem, estas já não eram em tons de Outono, mas sim de um verde cintilante que a uns olhos humanos se muito focassem eram capazes de se magoar. Nos pequenos galhos das árvores avistavam-se módicos passarinhos que acompanhavam na perfeição a eterna melodia e a magnificente dança das verdes folhas. A maioria deles era constituída por variadas cores.

Azul, vermelho, laranja e amarelo eram das predominantes.

Era uma paisagem radiosa, que eu não queria estragar.

Mas era agora.

Levantei as minhas mãos em direcção ao céu, de maneira a enfrentarem o meu olhar.

Oh meus Deus… Mais uma surpresa…mas esta foi agradável…

Eu não estava a derreter! Eu estava a brilhar! Era tão bonito! A minha pele parecia estar com diamantes cravados em cada poro, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia ser mais lisa que mármore.

Recuei um passo agora tinha a certeza que este efeito era solar. Até que era uma sensação satisfatória.

Já não me considerava o ser monstruoso que pensei ser há alguns minutos atrás. Foi tudo tão rápido. Apesar de tudo, esta minha nova natureza era traiçoeira. Será que todas estas ofertas iriam compensar o facto de me ter tornado numa assassina? Só o futuro iria poder responder a estas questões. Mas se eu agora era uma vampira quem era o meu criador? Bem agora pensado bem podia ser nenhum, afinal eu também não derreti…A história era muito mal contada! Mas de alguma maneira eu tinha de ter ficado assim. Aproximei-me do riacho que passava por entre as árvores e usei-o como um espelho.

Afinal a mordedura no pescoço era um clássico, lá estava a cicatriz onde se definiam duas marcas perfeitas de dentes.

Mas quem? E porquê? Porquê? Mais um objectivo na minha vida ou existência, mais uma nova procura que eu desejava que se tornasse numa descoberta…

Agora tinha mais meios para encontrar o meu irmão, mas será que eu seria capaz de me aproximar dele, ou de quem quer que fosse sem matar? Só havia uma solução…

Eu tinha de ir para outro país. Bem longe daqui, onde o clima se pudesse ajustar às minhas condições.

Pensei. Num ápice obtive uma resposta.

O Alasca seria o local perfeito. Do outro lado do continente e com o ambiente ideal para alguém como eu. Sim, eu iria "caçar" humanos era a minha natureza mas eu também não queria ser limitada a viver como um bicho, além disso eu iria saber o histórico da minha comida. Não queria matar ninguém que não merecesse o destino a que o iria submeter, ninguém que não fosse propriamente um santo. Achava-me suficientemente justa e tolerante para com a raça humana, a raça a que eu um dia pertenci. Por outro lado achei-me mediana para com os da minha espécie actual, muitos deles não seriam assim tão bonzinhos como eu, muito pelo contrário. Apostava comigo mesma que muitos deles achariam graça a "brincar com a comida" e eu definitivamente não achava piada a estes tipos de brincadeiras.

Era algo muito demente e absurdo, afinal estamos a falar de pessoas apesar de serem seres inferiores merecem ser respeitados como qualquer outro.

Embora parta para uma nova vida não conseguiria deixar para trás tudo aquilo que tinha construído durante estes dezoito anos. A minha família apesar de não estar sempre presente era importante, tinha de a ver por uma última vez.

Esta noite iria a minha casa, buscar algumas das minhas coisas mais importantes e ver os meus pais, mas claro ia caçar primeiro tinha de saciar a minha sede antes de ver quem quer que fosse.

Já eram duas da manhã, a esta hora o meu pai devia estar a chegar do trabalho e a aterrar na cama aonde já deveria estar a minha mãe a dormir há muitas horas.

Depois de ter matado o fogo da minha garganta, fui caminhando calmamente para casa, por aquelas ruas obscuras e silenciosas que agora já não me metiam medo algum. Eu sabia que iria sentir falta disto, praticamente isto um dia havia sido a minha vida, onde passei a minha infância, mas nem tudo dura para sempre, excepto eu.

Eu não queria acreditar no que o meu pai tinha feito… ele tinha espalhado cartazes pelas redondezas com a minha fotografia a dizer "_Procura-se_".

Por um lado senti-me feliz, mas por outro não.

Eles tinham dado pela minha falta…eles tinham se preocupado comigo! Acabei por ser invadida por uma sensação reconfortante mas amargurada.

Eu também estava a ser egoísta com eles, nunca me faltou nada em casa, claro que estava a falar de comida e bens materiais porque amor e carinho sempre faltaram, apesar de tudo eu era a única filha que eles tinham. Talvez não estivessem lá quando eu larguei as fraldas ou disse a primeira palavra. Talvez não estivessem lá quando participei na peça de teatro da escola ou quando apareci no quadro de honra. Talvez não estivessem lá quando caí e esmurrei o joelho ou quando me saiu o primeiro dente… mas eu amava-os com tudo o que sou como qualquer outra filha ama os pais.

Agora já não posso voltar atrás, já não posso recuperar aquilo que perdi, e eu irei começar uma vida nova, do zero, se o preço a pagar fosse nunca mais os ver, eu iria pagar.

Mais uns minutos e estava á porta de casa, eu podia ir a correr na minha velocidade vampírica ao ponto de ninguém me ver mesmo que tentasse, mas eu não queria… Queria ir com calma e poder ver tudo mais uma vez…

Um último olhar.

Se eu pudesse chorar neste momento as lágrimas já estariam a criar novos caminhas pela minha face, embora elas não existissem eu chorava. Não, não eram gotas de água que eu deixava para trás eram soluços mórficos, silenciosos e agoniantes.

Estava na entrada de minha casa, inspirei todo o ar que pude e em saltos ágeis e velozes alcancei a janela do meu antigo quarto.

Agora eu já nem respirava, estagnei.

A minha mãe estava adormecida em cima da minha cama com vários pacotes de lenços ao lado, estava com os olhos inchados vermelhos e cheios de olheiras, ela estava a tremer deveria ser do frio, abri o armário e tirei o meu coberto branco e felpudo, era o mais quente que tinha. Cobri a minha mãe com suavidade para não a acordar, que era a ultima coisa que eu queria neste momento. Por varias razões, não muito difíceis de descobrir.

Quando a cobri completamente e me afastei ela inspirou e suspirou algo como "Volta para mim."

- Não posso. – Falei baixinho como resposta, apesar de ter a certeza que ela estava a sonhar.

-Por favor…- Agora as palavras dela já pareciam um suplício…

-Desculpa…-A minha voz fraquejou mas era a única coisa que a minha garganta podia deitar para fora naquele momento.

Olhei para o rosto da minha mãe que agora derramava uma lágrima que se desmanchava quando lhe tocava nos lábios.

Já não aguentava mais a pressão estiquei-me rapidamente para alcançar a mala de viagem que se encontrava debaixo da minha cama.

Abri rapidamente o guarda-fatos e atirei para dentro da mala as minhas poupanças que iriam ser precisas no futuro, algumas roupas, uma fotografia que tinha minha com os meus pais, e coloquei o meu MP4 ao pescoço o meu companheiro nos momentos de solidão.

Fui á casa de banho e num ápice já estava de volta com os meus produtos de higiene que agora escorregavam das minhas mãos para a mala de viagem.

Já estava pronta para partir mas queria primeiro ver o meu pai.

Dirigi-me para o quarto principal e não estava lá ninguém. Onde estaria o meu pai? Provavelmente na esquadra ainda a trabalhar. Nunca mais o iria ver. Tinha de aprender a viver com isso, embora não o considerasse um desafio fácil.

Voltei para o meu quarto peguei na minha mala, dei um beijo na testa da minha mãe, que agora já estava muito mais calma, e saltei da janela.

Fitei a minha casa por momentos e desta vez saí dali a correr.

Já estava bem longe de casa, parei de correr e liguei o meu MP4 começou a reproduzir tranquilamente "Wake me up when September ends" dos Green Day era agradável deixei a música continuar.

Guardei o aparelho na mala para não se partir e continuei com os auriculares nos meus ouvidos a tocar.

Comecei a correr na minha velocidade vampírica rumo ao Alasca.

Cheguei á fronteira ao fim de mais ou menos uma hora, mas não abrandei.

Cheguei a uma floresta coberta por neve, ficaria por aqui até chegar á hora dos hotéis abrirem para me poder instalar em algum para os próximos tempos.

Sentei-me numa rocha completamente branca, pousei a mala ao meu lado e fechei os olhos.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim, até que também ouço uma voz grave e rouca.

-Bella?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_N/A:_**

**'Mimy Cullen'** : Bem Obrigada:^) É um grande incentivo que nos dão com as reviews =). Acho que já respondi á questão de como a Bella descobriu qe era vampira e também o que ela ia fazer, quanto a quem a transformou vais saber em breve :). Novo capitulo espero que gostes :D

_P.S:_ Não me matem pelas atitudes da Bella! xD


	3. Welcome Home

_6 Anos depois_ – **2009**

- Edward Cullennnn …!

- Já vou, já vou!

Peguei na minha mochila e desci as escadas apressado antes que a minha mãe voltasse a chamar por mim, visto que já era no mínimo a quinta vez.

Bom dia a todos! – Dei um beijo na testa da minha mãe e sentei-me na mesa da cozinha para começar a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia maninho querido!

- Sophie Anne Cullen, o que é que tu me vais pedir?

- Que exagero! Por dizer bom dia ao meu maninho preferido quer dizer que lhe vá pedir alguma coisa?

- Sophie, primeiro tu só tens um irmão e segundo sim, quer dizer que me vais pedir alguma coisa!

- Oh então respeitinho aos mais velhos! – Sophie, ao falar deixou soltar um sorriso cínico e maquiavélico. Não aguentei, desmanchei-me a rir!

- Dois minutos mais velha não conta! – Éramos totalmente diferentes uma mistura dos meus pais, ela tinha herdado o cabelo loiro do meu pai e olhos azuis da minha mãe e eu, o cabelo acobreado da minha mãe e os olhos verdes do meu pai, mas apesar de tudo éramos irmãos gémeos, e as discussões para saber quem é o mais velho nunca acabam…

- Bem não interessa, voltando ao assunto inicial…

- Eu sabia! O que é que tu queres?

- Ok eu confesso. Deixas-me copiar os TPC'S de cálculo antes de sairmos…Sim?

- Desde que não me chateies…Pega lá – Disse-lhe em tom de brincadeira. Abri a minha mochila e dei-lhe o meu caderno azul quadriculado para a mão.

- Obrigada maninho! – Disse tirando o caderno das minhas mãos – Que horas são?

- Sete e meia…

-Óptimo ainda tenho tempo! Levas tu hoje o carro, o Richard vem-me buscar a casa, a chaves estão em cima do louceiro! – Dito isto saiu a correr da cozinha com uma bolacha de aveia numa mão e o caderno na outra.

A minha irmã não tem mesmo emenda, que desvairada do pior! Mas apesar de tudo dávamo-nos muito bem e eu gostava muito dela.

Já estava quase a sair de casa quando ouço a minha mãe.

- Edward querido a Sophie já te deu a novidade?

- Que novidade?

- A tua prima Daniella vem cá passar uma temporada, o tio Marcus e a tia Didyme vão numa viagem em trabalho e pediram para ela ficar por cá. Lembras-te dela?

A Dudda há tanto tempo que não a via! Desde os meus 11 anos, a última vez que a tinha visto havia sido em 2003 quando fomos todos acampar para a fazenda do tio Billy nas férias de Verão. Mas claro que me lembrava dela, ninguém esquecia a filha dos Masen.

- Sim mãe lembro, agora vou para o colégio. Até logo. – Peguei nas chaves do meu Volvo C30 e saí de casa fechando a porta devagar.

Estacionei o carro no lugar de sempre.

- Hey Edward!

- Olá Jasper, a tua irmã já está mais calma?

- Bem meu, olha que nem sei… mas como de costume está de mau humor!

- Pois…

- A sério pá, depois que acabas-te com ela a mulher anda insuportável!

- Pois… tenho pena de ti mas de qualquer maneira o feitio da Rosalie nunca foi dos melhores e não. – Por alguma razão eu tinha de ter acabado com ela…

- Bem deixa p'ra lá ela nunca foi normal e não! Vamos para dentro? Já tocou!

-Vamos. – Disse já caminhando para a entrada do colégio.

Tinha sido um dia de aulas normal, apesar de já ter mais exames marcados.

Já eram quase quatro da tarde, entrei em casa e senti um cheirinho maravilhoso vindo da cozinha.

Pendurei o casaco no cabide da entrada, pousei a mochila ao lado das escadas para depois a levar para o meu quarto.

Fui em direcção á cozinha e entrei silenciosamente.

A mesa da cozinha estava cheia de pratos com rissóis, croquetes, chamuças, bolinhos e outros aperitivos muito apetitosos.

Ia pegar num croquete mas mal aproximei a minha mão do prato, alguém o tirou.

- Menino Edward nem pense! Isto é para o jantar de boas-vindas da sua prima vai ter que esperar até logo á noite!

- Oh, ande lá Lauren não é um que vai fazer diferença…

- É sim. Vá saia já da minha cozinha! – Dito isto empurrou-me fora da cozinha e fechou a porta com um sorriso rasgado.

A Lauren estava connosco desde os meus cinco anos era como uma segunda mãe, já fazia praticamente parte da família.

Peguei na mochila e subi as escadas para ir para o meu quarto.

Pousei a pasta ao lado da secretária e atirei-me para cima da cama.

Peguei no livro que estava a ler, "O Último Tango em Paris" de Marlon Brando e passei assim o resto da minha tarde.

- Knock, Knock.

- Entre.

- Hey maninho, ainda estás assim? Já viste que horas são? – Olhei para o relógio faltava um quarto para as oito.

- Sim… e o que é que tem?

- A Dudda deve estar quase a chegar e tu ainda estás com o uniforme do colégio!

- 'Tá bem, 'tá bem já vou!

- Despacha-te!

-Ok, fecha a porta.

Eu não sei o que tinha de mal o uniforme do colégio era um fato preto, camisa branca e gravata preta também, não tinha nada de errado, mas talvez até fosse um pouco formal!

Vesti umas calças de ganga e uma t-shirt azul escura.

Ouvi um carro a parar devia ter chegado, decidi descer.

Cheguei cá abaixo e ouvi a minha irmã aos berros do lado de fora…

- Dudda estás tão diferente, há tanto tempo que não te via! – Sentei-me no último degrau das escadas á espera que elas viessem para dentro para ver se todos se acalmavam, isto já era um exagero…

A minha irmã entrava toda animada enquanto falava para trás.

A Lauren entra com três grandes malas de viagem e leva-as para um quarto que ela, a minha mãe e a Sophie tinham preparado especialmente para a minha prima.

Ela entrou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ela estava linda. Estava vestida com uns calções curtinhos com um cinto branco e um top comprido com bordados vermelhos e verdes, que lhe assentava muito bem. Calçado trazia umas sandálias douradas estilo romano, ainda como acessório trazia uma pequena pulseira laranja com uns efeitos a dourado.

- Tia Victória, Tio James! Há tanto tempo! – Dudda abraçava os meus pais á medida que falava.

- Oh querida estás tão grande, e tão bonita! – A minha mãe falava com um grande sorriso.

-Obrigada tia, você continua igual!

Olhou para mim de rompante e apenas disse:

- Olá, Edward.

-Olá-a-a. – Fui apanhado de surpresa então a minha voz acabou por fraquejar, que vergonha!

Ela riu-se.

- Anda Dudda quero-te mostrar o teu quarto! 'Tá tão fofo!

-Ok, vamos então! – Desta vez tenho que me lembrar para agradecer á Sophie depois!

**POV Dudda**

A casa era mesmo enorme e era muito bonita, uma mansão, completamente. Estava muito bem decorada, a tia Victória tinha muito bom gosto…E muito dinheiro também….Mas o tio James raramente estava em casa sempre a viajar em negócios, ela devia ser muito sozinha, é claro que tinha os filhos e Lauren, a empregada, governanta, cozinheira e sabe-se lá mais o quê, mas não era a mesma coisa.

- Tchananan… e…Voilá! Gostas? Fui eu que decorei quase tudo!

- Oh Sophie é lindo! Não era preciso isto tudo! Adorei mesmo, obrigada! – Eu estava mesmo agradecida tinha um quarto só para mim e era lindo! Estava decorado em variados tons de rosa e roxo, a mobília era quase toda branca e as paredes rosa claro com uns efeitos florais a rosa mais escuro, estava mesmo agradável, tinha uma janela e uma porta para o lado da piscina nas traseiras da casa, era muito arejado e iluminado, mesmo como eu gostava!

-Não tens de quê, priminha, não queremos é que te falte nada!

-Claro que não! – Reparei que em cima da cama estavam umas roupas. – Que é isto?

- Ah, isso é o teu uniforme do colégio, já te matricula-mos, vais ficar na mesma turma que nós espero que não te importes é o 11ºG.

- Fizeram bem. Até gostei do uniforme! Para que colégio é que vou?

- Vais para St. Augustine é considerado o melhor colégio de Port-Angeles e arredores!

-Não é um bocado longe daqui?

- Um pouco…mas nada de grave.

Ouvi a minha tia a chamar-nos para jantar, já estava a ficar com fome então dirigi-me rapidamente para a sala de jantar. Cheirava tão bem… Peru assado, yummi…

Durante o jantar contamos novidades e conversávamos sobre tudo agradavelmente, como me sentia cansada da viagem disse que me ia deitar, vesti o pijama e deitei-me em cima da cama.

O Edward estava tão lindo…ele sempre foi lindo mas agora estava mais velho, mal ele sabia que eu sempre tive uma paixoneta por ele desde criança…mas prontos…fechei os olhos e acabei por adormecer.

**Dois meses passaram.**

**POV Edward **

Acordei por volta das onze horas da manhã como os fins-de-semana sabiam bem… ia tomar o pequeno-almoço que a Lauren já devia ter posto na mesa e depois ia estudar para biologia que o exame já era na segunda.

Vesti o meu robe azul cor de céu e calcei os meus chinelos negros cor de noite e desci as escadas nas calmas.

Estava um lindo dia de sol o que era muito raro aqui em Forks, então a Sophie e a Dudda já tinham ido para a piscina, peguei no meu livro de Biologia e fui fazer-lhes companhia. Sentei-me na esplanada e dei inicio ao meu estudo.

A matéria até que era interessante, o estudo das planárias; profáses, metáfases e anafases; cromossomas e etc. Acho que conseguia lidar com isto era interessante e até fácil!

Estive a rever a matéria mas já sabia tudo não havia nada para estudar e então fui apanhar sol. Mas foi por pouco tempo…

- Edwarddd! – A Dudda acabou de se atirar toda encharcada para cima de mim, mal ela sabia como estava linda…

- Anda para a água connosco já, já anda! – Enquanto falava já me estava a puxar para dentro da piscina, onde acabei por passar o resto do dia.

Eram por volta das nove da noite já todos tínhamos jantado, e a minha irmã, para não variar andava de um lado para o outro até que o telemóvel dela que estava em cima da mesa pequenina da sala, começou a vibrar.

Rapidamente ela se aproximou do telemóvel e deslizou-o suavemente para cima.

Olhou para mim e para a Dudda que estávamos sentados no sofá a lançar-lhe olhares desconfiados.

- Pessoal, vamos sair.

- E pode saber-se aonde?

-Vamos á SoundGarden!

-Estás mas é maluca, eu agora não vou é a lado nenhum, ainda para mais para o meio do barulho! – Eu nunca fui muito de sair á noite, ficar em casa acabava sempre por ser mais agradável!

- Claro que vais Edward, eu concordo contigo Sophie, não me apetece nada ficar em casa! – Será que está sempre tudo contra mim? Começo a achar que é de propósito…

- Vão vocês então, eu fico por casa…

- Sabes perfeitamente que não vamos a lado nenhum sem ti…Não nos vais fazer morrer de tédio por tua causa pois não, maninho? – Como é que ela conseguia ser tão, mas tão irritante!

- Eu vou se viermos para casa cedo! – Ai que raiva…

- Claro que sim! – Pois, pois ela diz sempre a mesma coisa…

- Vamos então! – Outra que me dava que fazer…

- Vou só buscar o meu casaco, vamos a pé que é perto e até sabe bem a esta hora!

-Despacha-te.

- Ok.

A viagem foi rápida só demoramos mais ou menos meia hora, e foi um passeio agradável que fizemos na conversa. Agora no colégio e tudo andávamos sempre os três, desde que a Dudda se mudara para cá, portanto não foi desconfortável estar a conversar normalmente com duas raparigas…ainda para mais quando uma delas era a ignorante da minha irmã…que por acaso era uma das minhas melhores amigas e apesar de tudo eu gostava muito dela, mas não a impede de ser ignorante!

Entrei na discoteca, uma grande barulheira como tinha previsto, pessoas a dormir em alguns cantos, outras a andar aos S's já a cair de bêbadas… será que esta gente não se sabe controlar? Por amor de Deus…era por estas e por outras que prefiro ficar em casa!

Olho para o meu lado e vejo a Sophie a correr, e a agarrar o Richard…pois eu logo vi, não sei é qual foi a ideia dela de nos trazer…

- Queres ir beber alguma coisa? – Perguntou a Dudda.

- Posso ir. – Estava mesmo com sede e como nesta estúpida discoteca não serviam água nem outras bebidas não alcoólicas tinha de me desenrascar com outra coisa qualquer.

Chegamos ao pequeno bar, o barman era um rapazinho chinês ou japonês que estava a fazer malabarismos com as garrafas, pela plaquinha que trazia alfinetada á camisa percebi que se chamava Eric.

- Eric pode trazer-nos duas sangrias, por favor?

- É para já menina Daniella.

A Dudda já costumava frequentar a SoundGarden com a maluca da Sophie, por isso já conhecia tudo e todos.

Quando as bebidas chegaram, peguei no meu copo e comecei a beber sem dizer mais nada.

Até que não era assim tão mau, até que tinha um sabor agradável a variadas frutas mas o sabor do morango era o mais intenso.

A seguir a este copo a minha prima pediu outro comigo, e depois desse outro, e outro.

Senti-me tão alegre depois de beber uns doze copos daquela bebida vermelha, qual era mesmo o nome? Hum….não sei mas também pouco me interessava…

Levantei-me da porcaria daquele balcão e fui para a pista de dança, a Daniella foi atrás.

Dançamos pela noite fora, já o relógio marcava … não sei estava tudo desfocado, não distinguia os ponteiros, mas já de certeza que era muito tarde, já estava pouco gente na discoteca mas ainda estava escuro ou seja a noite ainda perdurava no céu.

Deixei-me levar.

Acordei por volta do meio-dia, não abri logo os olhos estava cheio de dores de cabeça e como as persianas estavam abertas a luz que invadia o meu quarto era muito forte. Não me lembrava de nada da noite passada, ou quase nada. A única coisa que a minha memória mantinha era de me ter estado a "enfrascar" no balcão da SoundGarden. Isto nunca me tinha acontecido era algo que eu passava a vida a criticar e que agora me envergonhava pois tinha-me tornado um exemplo das minhas críticas.

Decidi sentar-me na cama e a abrir os olhos. Oh meu Deus…

Estavam roupas espalhadas por todo o lado do quarto e a Dudda estava a dormir aqui ao meu lado, na minha cama!

Espreitei por baixo dos lençóis, mais uma vergonha…Estava completamente nu, e pelos vistos ela também…já tinha percebido…Eu tinha _dormido_ com a minha própria prima! Ela era prima da minha avó, que deus a tenha, mas mesmo assim…era minha prima, muito afastada mas era!

Não é que eu não tivesse gostado do acontecimento mas era realmente embaraçoso!

Ela estava-se a mexer ia acordar de certeza.

- Bom dia Edward, EDWARD???? – Se ela gritasse mais alto, furava-me os tímpanos! Eu iria falar com ela mais a vontade, mas não agora a minha mãe devia de estar a voltar do trabalho, falaríamos de tarde.

**POV Dudda**

OH MEU DEUS! Eu tinha dormido com o Edward! Respira Dudda! Pensa, ele é teu primo! Não podes ter nada com ele! Embora eu estivesse muito feliz, pois tivera uma paixoneta por ele desde criança, não podia ter nada com ele. Isso era decisivo.

- Dudda já deves ter percebido o que se passou falamos sobre isso de tarde, ok? A minha mãe já deve de estar a chegar.

- Ok, vou-me vestir, tu devias de fazer o mesmo!

- Pois.

Saí da cama levando o lençol embrulhado em mim e fui para o meu quarto, quase rezando para que ninguém se lembrasse de passar por ali naquele momento.

Sentia a cabeça a latejar na noite passada eu tinha ficado completamente bêbada de certeza, sangria a mais…

Cheguei ao meu quarto e vesti-me, ia ser um longo dia…

Ouvi a Lauren a chamar para irmos almoçar. Fui.

A minha tia estava a estacionar o carro, que sorte, se tivesse vindo mais cedo íamos ter sérios problemas!

Já estávamos todos sentados na mesa menos a Sophie.

- Daniella, querida sabes onde foi a tua prima? – Ai…

- Hum…Sim ela ontem disse que ia dormir a casa duma amiga…- Se ela não aparece estou feita!

- E não sabes quem é?

- Não, acho que ela disse quem era, mas não me estou a lembrar, desculpe tia.

- Deixa lá, também deve de estar a chegar.

- Pois…

A tarde foi passando, a casa nunca esteve tão silenciosa. A Sophie entretanto chegou a casa e confirmou a minha desculpa com a mãe, "Fui dormir a casa da Rosalie." Disse ela. Conhecia-me mesmo bem. A desculpa básica que todas as mães acreditavam. Depois veio ter comigo e contou-me a verdade, que não era essa. Na realidade tinha ido passar a noite a casa do Richard. Bem me parecia, não me tinha enganado.

Eram praí sete horas da tarde.

- Dudda, queres vir dar uma volta lá fora? Preciso de falar contigo. – Já sabia de que o Edward queria falar, mas fui realmente queria arejar…

**POV** **Edward **

Precisava de um sítio sossegado longe de tudo e de todos. Levei-a comigo, íamos para a floresta que era perto de minha casa começamos a caminhar, ela estava com uma expressão inexpressiva no rosto. Completamente indecifrável.

Caminhos até nos afundar-nos pelas árvores que nos rodeavam.

- Porque falar aqui?

- Porque não está aqui ninguém, e podemos falar á vontade, além disso eu gosto deste sítio.

- Não temos nada para falar, eu sei o que vais dizer.

- Ainda que sabes, o melhor é fingir que não aconteceu nada mesmo.

- Eu sei, é o melhor a fazer e claro que tens razão.

- Ainda bem que compreendes.

- Porque não haveria de compreender?

- Não sei, é que…

De repente fomos interrompidos por um barulho vindo do interior mais longínquo da floresta.

O barulho aproximava-se cada vez mais, vinha na nossa direcção.

Paramos completamente, mal respirava-mos. O som era o bruto e pesado abanar das folhas, que oscilavam com o passar de algo muito forte e rápido.

De repente aparece do interior da floresta uma mulher de olhos vermelhos e pele pálida extremamente bela. Era a mais bela que alguma vez tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

Parou por um segundo a uns 10 metros de mim, e num ágil e veloz acto saltou na minha direcção.


	4. The Meeting

**N/A:** Não se esqueçam de passar pelo perfil, que tem imagens e personagens e alguns locais referidos... Boa Leitura , espero que gostem :D

**

* * *

**Caminhava calmamente pelas ruas da cidade de Forks, para onde me tinha mudado recentemente, a apreciar mais um anoitecer.

Um cheiro vindo da floresta acariciou as minhas narinas.

Assemelhava-se ao cheiro que eu havia provado há seis anos atrás, na minha descoberta.

Apesar disso, este era mais intenso, mais forte e acima de tudo mais tentador.

Decidi ir descobrir que humano, poderia ser dono de tal odor.

Entranhei-me pelo interior da floresta velozmente.

Num ápice deparei-me com um casal de jovens, parei a cerca de uns dez metros de distância deles. Concentrei-me. Sem sombra de dúvidas que o profundo aroma provinha do rapaz.

Por muito que eu quisesse saber a sua historia, se era boa ou má pessoa, se era ou não um inocente, foi mais forte que eu.

O seu cheiro invadiu-me como algo inevitável. Tirou-me a paz, fez-me confusão, surpreendeu-me sem avisar, eu tentei, mas foi mais forte que eu, inevitável repito.

Num ágil e veloz acto saltei na sua direcção.

O espanto do momento dominou a minha sede.

Quando os meus dentes já se estavam a preparar para o ataque, e quando foquei os olhos verdes do rapaz bati em algo que violentamente me fez cair longe dele, tentei outra vez mas aconteceu o mesmo, o rapaz continuava imóvel e petrificado. Ele devia ter qualquer espécie de protecção que não me era acessível ou mesmo visível aos meus olhos. Irritei-me como nunca, fiquei frustrada não ia sair dali de mãos a abanar! Ai isso é que não mesmo! Se não conseguia ficar com ele… ficava com ela!

Só podem estar a brincar comigo! A rapariga já não estava lá! Mas de qualquer maneira não poderia estar muito longe, e muito menos para mim, e eu iria alcançá-la, agora.

**POV Dudda**

Corri e corri até parecer que os meus pulmões iam rebentar, mas não conseguia fazer o meu corpo deslocar-se com rapidez suficiente. Eu já não tinha forças mas não podia desistir assim com os primeiros obstáculos que aparecessem. Tinha de alcançar ajuda mais rápido que pudesse. Antes que ela mulher ou o que quer que aquela criatura fosse, magoasse o Edward ou mais alguém.

Tropecei nas raízes salientes de uma árvore e caí redonda no chão.

Ainda no chão, olhei para trás. Não havia um único som nem vestígios de ninguém.

Nem uma folha se movia, os meus olhos perseguiam o rastro antigamente feito e colocaram-se na posição em frente, ajustando o corpo de forma igual.

Eu não queria ser aquela a preencher o silêncio. Mas a calma assusta-me porque confessa a verdade. O meu olhar deparou-se com umas All Stars baixas e azuis escuras. Eu não queria levantar os meus olhos do solo, mas tinha de enfrentar a realidade, talvez encarar o meu fim.

Tal como eu temia, os grandes olhos cor de sangue enfrentaram os meus fixamente sem pestanejar.

Nos lábios esticados da bela rapariga soltou-se um pequeno e cínico sorriso, onde pode exibir o seu sorriso branco como neve. Eu estava a entrar em pânico, comecei a correr para longe dali mas num ápice ela estava á minha frente, voltei para trás também a correr e voltei a tropeçar na porcaria das raízes da árvore! Estendida no chão, fechei os olhos e levei as mãos á cabeça, esperando que o que quer que acontecesse, fosse tão rápido quanto ela se movia.

Numa questão de um, dois segundos senti um vento forte a correr por cima de mim e um uivo grave surgiu.

Ganhei coragem, abri os olhos e tentei perceber o que se estava a passar.

Um enorme lobo de pêlo castanho-avermelhado estava de dentes arreganhados á frente da estranha mulher que lhe retribuía arduamente as feições.

O lobo deu um passo em frente e a mulher recuou fazendo gestos com as mãos, talvez tentando acalmá-lo, até que á velocidade da luz ela desapareceu sem deixar rastro.

Senti um alívio profundo até ao momento em que o lobo olhou para mim.

Bestial! Será que se tinham chateado para descobrir para quem é que eu ia servir de jantar?

O animal olhou para as árvores e caminhou até lá, passado um momento saiu de lá um rapaz moreno, enorme e muito alto por acaso era muito bonito. Mas e o lobo? Já não estou a perceber nada!

O rapaz aproximou-se de mim, ainda sentada no chão, e estendeu-me a mão.

- Olá, sou o Jacob, deixa-me ajudar-te.

Estendi-lhe a mão, embora não confiasse muito nele, era melhor que ficar aqui sentada no meio do nada.

Levantei-me com a cabeça a andar á roda.

-Sentes-te bem?

-Acho que já estou melhor. – Menti.

-Deves de querer uma explicação, e deves estar muito confusa mas talvez não seja a melhor altura para falar sobre isto, precisas de descansar

Tinha tantas perguntas a fervilhar na minha cabeça, mas talvez o rapazinho tivesse mesmo razão.

-Vou-te levar a casa, e depois logo se vê.

- O meu primo ainda está na floresta, ele está lá sozinho e precisa de ajuda!

- Eu depois vou lá buscá-lo, tenho que te deixar em segurança primeiro.

-Quem és tu afinal?

-Um dia explico-te.

Pois, pelo que me parece só se for no dia de S. Nunca mas prontos, vou fingir que acredito.

- A minha casa fica por ali.

- Tudo bem.

Caminhamos o resto do caminho em silêncio, pelas ruas obscuras de Forks.

- Eu vou o resto sozinha, é já ali ao virar da esquina , por favor vai buscar o Edward.

- Tens a certeza que ficas bem?

- Por amor de Deus, eu não sou nenhuma criança!

-Ok então, se tu o dizes, vou andando.

- Vais…buscá-lo?

-Vou fica descansada, e vai para casa.

-Obrigada.

-Sempre às ordens. – Disse afastando-se e esboçando um sorriso.

Dirigi-me para a rua que dava para casa, e num instante lá cheguei.

As luzes estavam todas apagadas e o carro da Sophie não estava lá estacionado na entrada, provavelmente tinha ido ter com o Richard, e como o tio James estava em viagem a tia Victória devia de estar a dormir.

Procurei nos bolsos das calças pela chave do portão.

Peguei na chave e comecei a inseri-la na ferrugenta fechadura.

- Daniella White Masen…

Uma voz bela e rouca, vinda de trás de mim, apelidou pelo meu nome.

Instintivamente virei-me de costas para ver quem me chamou.

Uma mulher extremamente bela de cabelos grisalhos olhava-me fixamente nos olhos.

- Daniella White Masen…

- Sim? – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer e num reflexo rápido, aproximei-me, algo não estava bem.

- _Este dia que foge à noite_

_Trás consigo a vida a despertar _

_Uma canção de embalar._

_Neste momento, és cofre fechado ao sussurro_

_Uma gaiola de pássaro mudo_

_Um mar sem ondas, sem cor_

_Uma promessa de ausente sentido._

Naquele instante momento, senti-me vazia, nua por dentro, não conseguia dizer nada, nem me mover, acho que nem pensar conseguia mais, mas o que se estava a passar? Porque é que a minha vida é um enorme ponto de interrogação?

A mulher aproximou-se calmamente para perto de mim e ergueu-me o pulso no ar.

- _Um gesto de mão seguido de outro_

_Um dedo desenha o querer_

_Olhos de onde brotam mil palavras_

_Alma que tudo quer ver_

A mulher agora passava o dedo por cima do meu pulso desenhando algo.

_-Mas o dia já vai longo _

_Tanta emoção ficou por falar_

_Tanta coisa ficou por dizer_

_Este corpo só conhece o calar_

_E chega a noite, despertas apenas as paixões_

_Onde a palavra é fecunda e cio_

_Onde prisioneiros ficam os sons_

_Neste Templo de Silêncio_

_Que irás frequentar_

_E serás abençoada com grandes poderes e dons._

Colocou algo na minha mão e fechou-me os dedos com força.

A mulher deixou cair o meu pulso ao lado do meu corpo.

- Foste escolhida, não desiludas os teus, um dia encontrar-nos-emos.

Dito isto a velha e bela mulher sucumbiu-se pela desgrenhada floresta.

**POV Bella**

-Aquele cão sarnento vai pagar-mas, ah se vai!

- Então vadia, roubaram-te o jantar foi?

- Cala-te e desaparece daqui!

-Estás na minha casa lembras-te? Além disso eu não tenho culpa de o que quer que te tenha acontecido… - disse, rindo-se.

-Olha lá, mas o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer? Não devias de estar em Itália?

-Tive uma "folga" por assim…e decidi vir ver se já me tinhas destruído a casa…

- Ahahah era para rir? Sabes que mais és um imbecil!

-Há quem goste!

-Quem? A idiota da Jane? É que não estou a ver mais ninguém tão cego…

-Olha lá, para de gozar comigo! Eu lá tenho culpa que a "criança" goste de mim!

-Pois tens razão mas deixa que te diga que a rapariga tem mesmo mau gosto! – Não aguentei, desmanchei-me a rir!

Nesse momento, uma almofada voou na minha direcção a uma velocidade incrível, mas os meus reflexos foram ainda mais rápidos, com todo o choc da almofada verde, a única coisa que sobrou foram penas espalhadas por todo o lado.

-Agora, como foste tu que atiras-te a almofada, vais limpar!

-Mas é que nem penses! Vou á caça estou sedento, tchau… – dito isto acenou com a mão e saltou pela janela.

Comecei a apanhar as penas com calma.

O Seth esteve comigo desde sempre, desde que me transformou, sim foi ele que me transformou! Apenas não ficou comigo desde esse dia porque trabalha para os Volturi, a realeza vampírica, e tem de obedecer aos seus pedidos. Apesar de trabalhar para eles, isso não o faz seguir uma alimentação igual, considera-se um vampiro vegetariano, pois apenas caça animais e não o recrimino por isso, muito pelo contrário. No dia em que me encontrou, novamente, naquela floresta coberta de neve no Alasca, que me tenta converter a seguir o mesmo regime que ele, mas por muito que tente, é-me impossível, caio sempre na tentação.

Ele deixa-me viver nesta casa com ele, apesar de percorrer grandes distâncias para caçar nunca gostaria de ser um vampiro nómada, é demasiado selvagem. Tem sido o meu melhor amigo, praticamente a única pessoa com quem eu falava, só o conhecia a ele, além dos Volturi, claro.

O Seth também me tem ajudado na busca pelo meu irmão, eu já me consigo controlar perto dos humanos mas tenho que ter caçado nas últimas horas, e mesmo assim é um grande esforço! De qualquer maneira ele passa a vida a comprar-me lentes de contacto, pois o veneno nos meus olhos as diluí-as com muita facilidade e um par não dura mais de duas horas, e não é muito bom andar de olhos vermelhos de um lado para o outro, os humanos iriam achar estranho e desconfiar de algo, de certeza! Já tinha ido a vários orfanatos e por enquanto nada… A minha vida era realmente muito monótona!

Já tinha acabado de apanhar as penas, óptimo e o que é que eu ia fazer agora? Se eu ou menos pudesse dormir…mas nem isso! Bem acho que ia ler, já não lia há um bom tempo!

Dirigi-me á biblioteca sagrada do Seth e vasculhei algumas prateleiras até que encontrei um livro que tinha parado a meio, há já muito, muito tempo, numa outra vida… Peguei no "Último Tango em Paris" de Marlon Brando, abri-o e procurei a página onde tinha ficado, se me lembrasse…

Passei assim o resto da minha noite.

***

Depois de ter ido caçar, já eram por volta das oito horas da manhã, por esta altura os orfanatos já estariam abertos, era um novo dia e ia recomeçar a minha busca.

Fui á casa de banho e abri o armário, só haviam seis pares de lentes, tinha de ir comprar mais pois estas só iam durar para o dia de hoje.

Coloquei o primeiro par, já sentia o veneno a corroer a pequena e redonda substância gelatinosa que me envolvia os olhos. Estas só iam durar praí uma hora e meia...Bestial! -.-'

Peguei na minha mala castanha e atirei para lá para dentro os pacotes que sobravam.

Passei agora para a sala e abri a pequena gaveta onde o Seth costuma guardar o dinheiro, tirei 150 euros já dava para uns cinco pacotes, pelo menos para amanhã ou depois.

Sai de casa, e comecei a dirigir-me para o próximo orfanato.

A Renée devia de ser tola, só pode! Onde é que ela foi enfiar o meu irmão? Afinal eu já tinha percorrido montes de orfanatos e nada, mas a mulher nunca regulou bem e não…

Toquei á campainha e esperei.

Uma rapariga muito baixinha e de cabelos espetados abriu-me a porta.

-Olá, sou a Alice posso-te ajudar?

* * *

**N/A: **

**#Daniela** **:** Obrigada pela review para começar :)

Pois ela n é vegetariana ... xD Mas tambem toma atenção aquilo que come por assim dizer ...

Ela tambem aceitou muito bem, porq foi também uma maneira de se livrar do passado :/

Poor Bella :P

Beijinhos (:


	5. AVISO

Oi pessoal,  
Bem venho aqui para avisar, (Nao. nao abandonei , calma!)  
Encontrei um site bastante interessante sobre Fics, e estou usando ele agora.  
Já n venho aqui há bastante tempo e mal lembro como funciona, quem quiser seguir a Fic tem de passar por la mesmo :S

./sweet-nessie

Bom, um outro assunto, eu não tenho escrito ultimamente não.  
Eu gosto bastante de escrever mas quando acho q o meu esforço e trabalho não é visto por quase ninguem mesmo eu acabo por me afastar.  
Agradeço desde já todos aqueles que comentam, são os únicos que me incentivam.  
Beijão*


End file.
